A Dark Heart Cries Out
by BrattlyMoshkins2019
Summary: Zoe Aves has always been the brooding, cruel goth in her school. But what happens when Manny finds her crying alone?


Title: A Dark Heart Cries Out

Author: SassyTomboy0023

Summary: Zoe Aves has always been the brooding, cruel goth in her school. But what happens when Manny finds her crying alone?

Zoey Aves was walking on her way to school, in her usual goth apparel. Though something ewas different oday. Usually the supervillianess' eyes would be hardened and had a spark of mischief in them, but today emotions of sadness and emptiness now swarmed in the ruby red color of the young girl's eyes. A look at the date would've been enough clue for anyone, had they actually knew the girl well enough. As she entered the school, Zoe made her way over to her locker. As she opened the door, she looked onto the inside of the door to see a faded and slightly ruined photograph taped to the metal surface. The photograph contained the image of a handsome young man who had a young girl with dark hair and ruby-red eyes about the age of two maybe three years old, up on his shoulders. The girl who unlike her future-self, was smiling brightly at the man and seemed to be laughing heartily. A hand reached up to finger the man's face tentaively before hastily taking the photo out.

"Happy Birthday to me, si papi?" With that said Zoey started towards her next class but not before placing the photo in her binder for safe-keeping.

Just as she was walking, she saw the picture fall out of her binder. As she reached to grab it a hand snatched it up quicker. Zoey looked up at the soon-to-be dead person who snatched her picture. It was a popular girl at her school, Selena Raimirez.

"Ah now who is this here? Your daddy?" the cheerleader saked mockingly. The supervilkliness snarled.

"Give it here, or you shall taste fear!!" she yelled menacingly.

"Or what? You'll curse me?" the girl asked sarcastically.

"Give it!"

"I heard about it you know," the girl stated. This made Zoey go still.

"What do you mean?", she asked nervously, which was unusual for the youngest Aves.

"The accident a few year back. How a building was destroyed in the crossfire of a super fight, leaving lots of families heartbroken, including a poor little goth girl I pressume."

All this talk coming from the preppy girl was enraging the goth girl more and more and just as a crowd started to form. Zoe willed herself to keep strong and nor break in front of this crowd. That would never happen, for as long as she will live she will never show weakness. This promise strenthened as she looked towards her crush, Manny Rivera who was on the side lines as well. It was as Selena put her hands on both sides of the photograph did Zoey feel herself reaching towards her ray gun.

"Dont you dare." she hissed vemonessly.

"You should face the fact Aves. He's not coming back, so you should just..." the prep trailed off dramatically as she pulled on the photograph a little harder.

"Don't!" she yelled.

"Cut him out of your life!" and with it said, she proceeded to rip the fragile photograph into little tiny peieces. It was at that moment did Zoey's vision go red.

"Arhgg! That's it! i don't care anymore!" With that she reached towards a button on her belt that enabled her to transform into Black Cuervo as she pointed her ray gun at the prep girl. All the studemts around her gasped in unison.

"Y-your Bla- Bla..." Selena trailed off stuttering with extreme fear in her eyes.

"Bla-Bla..", Zoey mimicked mockingly before finishing it. "Black Cuervo!" she said triumphedly. As she shot a laser at the girl just as she was snatched up by the infamous El Tigre.

"Cuevo! Stop this!' Just one glance across her crush's determined face was enough to get Zoey even madder. How dare he protect that witch! After she tore up Papi's picture, it was enough to make tears build up in the supervillianess' eyes. Without another glance she flew off down the hall, not noticing El Tigre crying out her name.

* * *

AN: Her's the first chapter. I wrote this because Zoey Aves, or better known as Black Cuevo has always been my favorite overall character in the show El Tigre but noticed there were hardly any good fanfics on her. As soon as I get reviews, I'll update the next chapter.


End file.
